1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and system for correcting an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device has been designed so as to satisfy the relation X=Yγ, where X represents an input value and Y represents an output value, and γ=2.2 holds. To achieve this, image data representing an image to be displayed on the display device is adjusted so as to obtain excellent image quality when an image is displayed on the display device in such a manner that the image characteristic will satisfy the equation cited above. However, depending upon the display device, there are instances where the image data obtained by the sensing of an image does not satisfy the above equation. In such cases, the image is subjected to a tone correction (e.g., see the specification of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 5-76036).
The popularization of mobile telephones has been accompanied by the ability to display images on the display screen of such telephones. There are instances where the above equation cannot be satisfied for certain reasons, such as illumination of the display screen by backlighting. This has made it necessary to implement a better image correction.